1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lancet device having a skin engaging surface which can be covered and/or protected after use of the lancet device. The invention also relates to a disposable and/or single-use lancet device having a retractable skin engaging portion, and to a method of using a disposable and/or single-use lancet device. In particular, the invention relates to a lancet device which may be disposable, i.e., which can be used once and discarded, and/or which utilizes an arrangement which protects a user from contacting his or her skin with the same surface of the skin engaging portion after the device has been triggered and/or fired.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Lancet devices are commonly used to prick the skin of the user so that one or more drops of blood may be extracted for testing. Some users, such as diabetics, for example, may have to test their blood sugar levels several times a day. This may be accomplished by the user using a simple needle. However, this procedure is often problematic for the user since the needle may be difficult to handle. Additionally, many users simply cannot perform the procedure owing to either a fear of needles or because they lack a steady hand. As a result, lancet devices have been developed which allow the user to more easily and reliably perform this procedure.
Known single-use/disposable lancet devices are not sufficiently and/or properly design to ensure that they cannot be reused. Moreover, such devices generally do not protect a user from coming into contact with body fluids such as blood which may be on the device after the device has been used.
An improved device would allow the user to use the device only a single time and more reliably and safely prevent reuse of the device. The device should also ensure that a contaminated surface of the device cannot come into contact with a user after the device is used. Finally, an improved device should be safe to dispose of, should be simple in design, and should be inexpensive to produce.